


The Muses of Night and Blood

by theladyoftragedy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ancient History, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Daemons, Darkness, Demon Summoning, F/M, Gen, Hate to Love, Hatred, Historical Inaccuracy, Lost Love, Love/Hate, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Alternating, Plot Twists, Tragic Romance, Villains, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyoftragedy/pseuds/theladyoftragedy
Summary: Two hundred years ago, Lilura Visha the Empress of the five courts of Aitavios evoked fear into the hearts of the settlers of the other continents. She is vicious, cunning, and a conniving ruler. Her merciless rule is not the only thing that sparked trepidation among the BlackVale hunters.When the BlackVale Hunters found a way to defeat the tyrant Empress, Lilura Visha did the unthinkable and summoned the being that can grant the deepest desires of anyone who whispers into the wind. She regained the fear of the people with the power of the Summoned.The Summoned shall not speak.The Summoned shall not hear.The Summoned shall not see.But the Summoned has spoken, the summoned heard the whispers, and the summoned saw the seen and unseen. The whispers of the Summoned echoed into the consciousness of every being in the world.A wolf’s howl, A saint’s weeping, A burning heart of night, are not what they seem. Prepare: they’ll whisper your fate.The war between the daemons and the blackvales is an ancient one. Powerless to change what they are, a choice must be made.The Muses of Night and Blood shall rise and fall. For their sins and all.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Fushiguro Megumi & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Nanami Kento/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Jujutsu kaisen





	The Muses of Night and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My original plot and world-building. The other characters are from aot and jjk.

shall be posted soon.


End file.
